O Ultimo Beijo
by Bruna Britti
Summary: Três anos longe... E agora, eu a reencontro. Mas nada, nada nesse mundo me preparia para o choque de vê-la, e saber que restavam poucos dias para você..."


Aviso: Fan Fic altamente depressiva.

Boa leitura!

***

O Último Beijo – Dr & H

Capítulo Único

*& A Dor da Despedida. &*

***

_Três anos... e eu ainda assim não estava pronto para o nosso reencontro. _

_Incrível como são certas coisas da vida. Eu daria tudo para tê-la de novo em meus braços, uma nova chance de sermos feliz. Eu queria fazê-la feliz. Mas há algo que eu havia aprendido cedo de mais, e da forma mais cruel essa lição foi me dada. _

_Eu jamais a faria feliz. _

_É estranho, mas você só percebe o quanto uma coisa era importante quando você a perde. Isso é um fato. O clichê da vida pode ser irônico, mas a mim resultou na perda de alguém que eu amava. Fazia três anos que ela havia ido embora para outra cidade, ainda assim, tinha me dado por satisfeito, apenas pela certeza de que, perto ou longe, você estava ali. Eu sabia que você estava segura. _

_Até aquela tarde de outubro. Minhas mãos tinham tremido tanto que não pensei ser capaz de equilibrar o telefone. Ridículo. Mas era um fato. _

_- Porque? – eu havia perguntado. Apesar disso, eu já sabia a resposta. Sempre soubera. _

_- É você quem ela sempre amou, então é melhor que venha de uma vez. – a voz do outro lado da linha tinha vindo em um sussurro rouco, quase inaudível. _

_- Vai estar aí quando eu chegar? _

_Ele ficou em silêncio por muito tempo. _

_- Tentarei não estar. – por fim, foi a resposta amarga. _

_Fiquei parado muito tempo, antes de colocar o telefone de volta ao gancho. Eu não podia acreditar no que Harry Potter havia me dito. Não sei como tinha conseguido chegar ao sem me perder ou sofrer algum acidente. Eu não sabia para onde estava indo, apenas segui sem rumo, ainda atormentado pelas palavras confusas em minha mente. _

_De repente, todos esses anos longes de você pareceram-lhe me inúteis. Perguntava-me apenas uma coisa: Porquê... Porque você havia me afastado daquela forma. Porque escondeu de mim seu problema por todos esses anos? Eu não sabia o que pensar. Só sabia que não deixaria você morrer. _

***

_- Como você está? – eu tinha te perguntado. Mas podia ver a resposta estampada no rosto sem vida. Ao contrário de ter pena senti ódio. Ódio por jamais ter conseguido fazê-la feliz. _

_- Bem. – você mentiu – O médico disse que posso sair dessa. _

_Então era esse o novo ofício entre os médicos? Iludir as pessoas? Ou talvez, pensando melhor, fosse uma forma de reconfortá-la. Ou ainda talvez era você, meu anjo, era você quem estivesse tentando me iludir com essa idéia. Olhei para aquele rosto abatido, sentindo pena. Eu sei que você não queria ver meu sofrimento, mas já era tarde demais. Eu já sabia de seus últimos dias de vida. _

_Ter feito aquela revelação a mim mesmo – pois até então eu não tinha aceitado os fatos – foi a dor mais terrível que já senti. Olhei em seus olhos profundos, e teria saído dali correndo, com medo de fraquejar ao seu lado. Câncer. Os médicos disseram que estava em um estágio avançado. Nada mais podia ser feito. Queria correr igual a uma criança com medo do escuro. Podia fazer tudo, menos ficar ali e ver você mentir para mim. _

_- Porque não me contou Hermione? Porque não me disse? Porque deixou que seu marido me desse a notícia? _

_Nem percebi que estava gritando. Estava tão nervoso, ansioso por descontar minha raiva que não tinha parado para pensar em quem exatamente descontaria. Era injusto que minha raiva recaísse justamente sobre você. _

_Injusto? Não... talvez eu estivesse certo. Afinal você me afastou de sua vida. Me fez acreditar que não me queria mais. Maldita – era tudo o que queria pensar naquele momento. _

_- Porque fez isso Hermione? – me apoiado nas traves da cama, tinha me aproximado tanto que nossos rostos estavam centímetros um do outro. Dessa vez eu faria você me dizer a verdade. Toda ela – O que o Harry Potter lhe deu que eu não podia dar?! Onde está aquele seu marido inútil?!_

_Tinha até mesmo me esquecido de sua doença. Lembra a sua resposta? Foi ela quem fez meus joelhos tremerem como varetas. _

_- Harry nunca foi meu marido. Era um acordo entre nós para mantê-lo afastado. _

_Confesso que senti vontade de estrangular seu pescoço, mas me contive apenas por ter lembrado a tempo que você estava morrendo. Eu não era idiota, e tinha me dado conta da revelação que você que acabara de me contar. _

_- Porque fez isso, Hermione? _

_- Você sabe porque. _

_Sim, eu sabia. Só não queria admitir a mim mesmo. _

_- Quero ouvir você dizer. – urrei. _

_- Você sofreria. _

_- Mesmo assim não tinha esse direito – eu havia respondido, ríspido. – Talvez a verdade seja outra. Porque não me diz logo que me trocou pelo riquinho mimado e famoso do Harry Potter? Ele lhe deu toda a fama que um simples bruxo como eu não podia lhe dar! – eu estava gritando, descontando toda minha fúria em Harry Potter. _

_Queria que você reagisse. Que negasse. Mas você apenas me fitou por alguns segundos, antes de desabar em lágrimas. Franzi o semblante. _

_- Meu Deus... me desculpe Hermione. Eu sou um idiota. _

_Eu enxuguei suas lágrimas, e pela primeira vez, tinha entendido sua dor. A dor da decepção, da perda. Não havia nada pior do que isso. _

_Morte. Hermione tinha poucos dias de vida. Não pude evitar um sorriso fraco naquele instante, por pensar no absurdo que essa situação proporcionava. Por pensar que, em minha mente, sempre imaginava morte como um ato honroso em alguma luta. Afinal, você era um aurora, e das melhores. O destino tinha, novamente, pregado uma peça. Ela não poderia lutar nesta batalha. _

_Ainda assim eu teria ficado do seu lado. Tentei lhe dizer isso nas horas em que passamos no hospital, e você finalmente pareceu entender. Enfim me pediu o perdão, mas fui eu quem me desculpei. Por não ter percebido antes o quanto você era importante para mim. Por não ter lutado o suficiente e ter ficado com você._

_Nem acreditei que depois de três anos, tínhamos feito as pazes. Foram três anos longe de você, três longos anos... pode entender o que é isso Hermione? Sim, você pode. Você também tinha passado por essa dura prova de fogo. _

_Você teve alta. Não havia muito o que fazer, e os médicos permitiram que você passasse seus últimos dias ao meu lado. E então eu levei-a para minha casa – ainda me lembro de seu espanto ao saber que eu morava totalmente só. _

_- Solteiro? – foi uma tentativa de amenizar o ambiente, mas eu percebi a surpresa em sua voz. _

_- Não tive ninguém Hermione. Esperei por você esses três anos – não me importasse abrir meus sentimentos para você, escondidos até então por todos esses longos anos. Já não importavam mais nada, nada – a exceção de você. _

_Foram os dois melhores dias da minha vida, apesar da sua doença. De manhã eu a levava para o jardim, e lá brincávamos de traçar planos, planos para o futuro que nunca mais teríamos juntos. Mesmo assim, eu entrei na brincadeira por você. Afinal, tínhamos proibido um ao outro de mencionar a doença. _

_À noite juntávamos então em meu quarto, e foi lá que eu a amei novamente. Deus, minha doce Hermione! Como foi bom tê-la novamente em meus braços! Fiz você gritar por mim aquela noite, aclamar por meu corpo e eu desejei o seu. Eu a amei novamente como tinha feito nos anos que passamos juntos. Meus beijos exploraram seu corpo, e me orgulhei ao saber que tinha lhe proporcionado prazer. Ah, Hermione... Se eu pudesse, se ao menos eu tivesse este dom, eu teria estendido aquela noite até o fim de nossas vidas. _

_Apenas naquela noite eu a deixei dormir porque sabia que você estava cansada. Mas a verdade – e você não soube – É que eu passei a noite em claro, sentado numa poltrona velha ao lado de nossa cama, apenas observando-a. Eu tinha medo de vê-la dormir. Tinha medo por pensar que dormiria, e nunca mais voltaria a acordar. _

_E foi assim que seguimos, vivendo os últimos momentos. Um dia depois Hermione Granger morreu. Estava morta. Definitivamente. Eu a enterrei no cemitério da cidade, acreditando que seria forte para assistir a cerimônia até o fim. Mas assim que o padre começou a falar eu me levantei e dei meia volta, sem se importar com aqueles olhares que tinham me seguido até fora da capela. Depois disso, antes de estacionar meu carro no primeiro bar que avistei, gritei o mais forte seu nome em meio as minhas lágrimas. Chorei convulsivamente..._

_Desde então não posso dizer que tem sido fácil viver sem você, minha doce Hermione. A dor do amor me fazia perguntar se eu sobreviveria a mais um dia. Mais e mais um dia... sem você. Ainda acordo pensando que vou tê-la ao meu lado. Às vezes olho para a entrada da casa, esperando que você possa aparecer a qualquer instante. É triste saber que, dessa vez, eu a perdi para sempre. _

_Eu tinha planejado ter filhos, tinha planejado dar-lhe um lar, mas tudo se desfez com a mesma rapidez que um dia eu tinha sonhado. Só me restou então seguir seu conselho, daquelas palavras doces ditas no seu estado de enfermo: _

"_Lembre-se sempre de mim com um sorriso, pelas coisas boas que passamos juntos, nunca com uma lágrima pela minha morte". Pois bem, esta aí algo de bom que consegui cumprir, querida Hermione. Eu sempre me lembrarei de você. E sempre estarei sorrindo. _

_Sempre. _

FIM.

N/A: Aleluia que eu tenha conseguido fazer uma short! Estava morrendo de vontade de fazer uma, mas cada idéia que eu tive se transformava numa história comprida demais. Mas finalmente deu certo!

Bom, o que acharam? Gostaram? Muito depressivo? Chatinho? Legal? Não se esqueçam de deixar um comentário. Muito, muito importante para mim saber a opinião de vocês!

Beijos!


End file.
